


Art for Strange Perfections

by NadiaHart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, CasDeanFlipFest, CasDeanFlipFest19, Fest Art, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart
Summary: This is the art to accompany@DeanieWithALittleWeanie's 2019 CasDean FlipFest story Strange Perfections. Be sure to go check it out!Read it here:Strange Perfections:Dean defined his existence as an angel as a series of problems that needed solving. When he finds himself in what's essentially a custody battle for a Nephilim against a demon named Castiel, he comes face to face with the omega side of himself, something he'd never given much thought until now.





	Art for Strange Perfections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Perfections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499269) by [deaniewithalittleweanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie). 

> Hello! I am a beginner artist who is experimenting with my digital art style. This work was produced exclusively with the chalk brush on Procreate to give it a rough and sketchy style. 
> 
> I am working with two art mentors and at this time I am not looking for any further critique on my art. I would love to hear what, if anything you like about the pieces, please feel free to share below.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to come and look at my art :)

**Banner**

  


**The First Fight Art**   


**Page divider**

Read [**Strange Perfections here!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499269/chapters/48647741)

**Author's Note:**

> Please go and check out Deanie's Story, its super good! I love to chat and make new friends so feel free to say hi:
> 
> **Tumblr** [ @HartlessFiction](https://hartlessfiction.tumblr.com)  
**PillowFort**[ @Hartless_](https://www.pillowfort.io/Hartless_)  
**Twitter** [ @PieAndShotguns](https://twitter.com/PieAndShotguns)
> 
> I'm also a mod on [_The Profound Bond Discord Server_](https://discord.gg/GGbw2NP) (an 18+ destiel community, come and hang out!)
> 
> Lastly, as i said above, I am working with two art mentors, and at this time, I am not looking for any critique on my art. I would love to hear what, if anything, you like about the pieces, please feel free to share below.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to come and look at my art :)


End file.
